Lumblr Wiki:Awards/Spring 2014
The 3rd Lumblr Wiki Awards took place in Spring 2014. A discussion was held from May 8th to May 11th. Nominations ran from May 12th to May 19th. Voting ran from May 20th to May 31st. Results were announced on June 1st. Nominees Character Awards #'Favorite character:' Jaime Cabrera, Paige Siobhan, Lian Harper, Holly Escalera #'Nicest character:' Leo Ferreira, Nora Cooke, Marlene Choi #'Funniest character:' Will Finch, Kieran Neville, Jaime Cabrera, Charlie Harper #'Most unique character:' Jennifer Summers, Danica Posavec, Charlie Harper #'Meanest character:' Lian Harper, Monika Burmondy, Sam Riddleman #'Biggest flirt:' Jaime Cabrera, Caitria Dufort, Tristan Locke, Brooke Vincent #'Most awkward character:' Wesley Mercer, Chris Hyde, Caitlin McCaughey #'Best person to be locked in a room with:' Paige Siobhan, Jaime Cabrera, Travis Banderas #'Biggest ego:' Jaime Cabrera, Tristan Locke, Imogen Lloyd, Katie Stone #'Most sarcastic character:' Lian Harper, Sam Riddleman, Reyna Darnell, Dylan West #'Best confidant:' Paige Siobhan, Nora Cooke, Lamar Roth, Nadia Rey #'Life of the party:' Kieran Neville, Jaime Cabrera, Lian Harper, Aaron Moore #'Most likely to be famous:' Kat Hastings, Matt Finch, Kieran Neville #'Most missed character:' Riley Kane, Cody Scott, Prue Gilligan, Nathaniel Carter Ship Awards #'Cutest couple:' Lauren Brodie/Connor Prichard, Stella Escalera/Aaron Moore, Paige Siobhan/Jaime Cabrera, Caitlin McCaughey/Kieran Neville, Gabriel Beckham/Anna Burmondy #'Most interesting dynamic:' Imogen Lloyd/Darren Ferguson, Lauren Brodie/Jaime Cabrera, Blue Charleston/Juliette Wicks, Lisa Chu/Ralph Jameson #'Biggest unrequited crush:' Wesley Mercer liking Paige Siobhan, Lamar Roth liking Dylan West, Jaime Cabrera liking Paige Siobhan #'Best mutual hatred:' Matt Finch/Lian Harper, Lauren Brodie/Jaime Cabrera, Jaime Cabrera/Brooke Vincent #'Best crack ship:' Jaime Cabrera/Connor Prichard, Sam Riddleman/Lian Harper, Will Finch/Lian Harper #'Biggest OTP:' Dmitri Young/Kat Hastings, Jaime Cabrera/Lauren Brodie, Gabriel Beckham/Anna Burmondy, Dylan West/Evan Bowles #'Best friendship:' Katie Stone/Imogen Lloyd, Emilia Holt/Grant Burnham, Jaime Cabrera/Connor Prichard #'Best family ship:' Darnell (Adelle Darnell/Reyna Darnell/Corey Darnell, Jr./Zoey Darnell/Jade Darnell/Mallory Darnell), Escalera (Holly Escalera/Stella Escalera/Maria Escalera), Harper (Lian Harper/Charlie Harper) #'Best group ship:' The Lebeaux Gang (Wesley Mercer/Jaime Cabrera/Paige Siobhan/Lauren Brodie/Connor Prichard), The BHS Gang (Alexis Gilligan/Nadia Rey/Kat Hastings/Rosalie King), Caitravanam (Caitlin McCaughey/Travis Banderas/Kieran Neville/Sam Riddleman) #'Most missed ship:' Alice Chang/Riley Kane, Nora Cooke/Cody Scott, Corey Darnell, Jr./Lindsey Sterling, Jennifer Summers/Cody Scott User Awards #'Most likely to brighten your day:' , , #'Most talkative user:' , , #'Wittiest user:' , , , , #'Most dedicated user:' , , , #'Most creative user:' , , , #'Most helpful user:' , , , #'Best self-roleplayer:' , , , #'Most improved user:' , , , #'Most supportive user:' , , #'Most missed user:' , , Winners Character Awards #'Favorite character:' Jaime Cabrera and Holly Escalera (tie) #'Nicest character:' Leo Ferreira #'Funniest character:' Charlie Harper #'Most unique character:' Jennifer Summers #'Meanest character:' Lian Harper #'Biggest flirt:' Jaime Cabrera #'Most awkward character:' Wesley Mercer #'Best person to be locked in a room with:' Jaime Cabrera #'Biggest ego:' Imogen Lloyd #'Most sarcastic character:' Dylan West #'Best confidant:' Nadia Rey #'Life of the party:' Kieran Neville #'Most likely to be famous:' Kat Hastings #'Most missed character:' Riley Kane and Nathaniel Carter (tie) Ship Awards #'Cutest couple:' Lauren Brodie/Connor Prichard #'Most interesting dynamic:' Lauren Brodie/Jaime Cabrera #'Biggest unrequited crush:' Wesley Mercer liking Paige Siobhan #'Best mutual hatred:' Lauren Brodie/Jaime Cabrera #'Best crack ship:' Sam Riddleman/Lian Harper #'Biggest OTP:' Dmitri Young/Kat Hastings #'Best friendship:' Emilia Holt/Grant Burnham #'Best family ship:' Darnell (Adelle Darnell/Reyna Darnell/Corey Darnell, Jr./Zoey Darnell/Jade Darnell/Mallory Darnell) and Harper (Lian Harper/Charlie Harper) (tie) #'Best group ship:' The Lebeaux Gang (Wesley Mercer/Jaime Cabrera/Paige Siobhan/Lauren Brodie/Connor Prichard) #'Most missed ship:' Jennifer Summers/Cody Scott User Awards #'Most likely to brighten your day:' #'Most talkative user:' #'Wittiest user:' #'Most dedicated user:' #'Most creative user:' #'Most helpful user:' #'Best self-roleplayer:' #'Most improved user:' #'Most supportive user:' and (tie) #'Most missed user:'